Internal combustion engines are the major fuel consuming products and the most significant contributor to air pollution. They consume more than 25% of total United States energy and 70% of total petroleum. Internal combustion engine pollutants have local, regional and global impacts. Fuel consumption and internal combustion engine pollution impose a variety of health, economic, and environmental costs on society. Internal combustion engines are used in motor vehicles, other types of vehicles (e.g., boats and airplanes) and industrial equipment, all of which consume fuel and produce pollution. In addition, the combustion of carbon-based fuels produces carbon dioxide, a so-called “green house gas.” This has been implicated in global warming.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device that can reduce fuel consumption, pollutants and carbon dioxide emissions. A need also exists to reduce carbon build-up and soot ingestion into the oil of an engine and to extend the engine and combustion chamber life. A need also exists for a device that can deliver the proper amount of aerosol continuously over an extended period.